


Without You, I'm Nothing

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, idiotic ministry, marriage law/bonding, mention of miscarriage off-screen, state-sanctioned homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fudge is back in power along with Dolores Umbridge. Their new marriage laws are Draconian. Snape and Harry help each other out - by getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You, I'm Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 Snarry Swap at Snape_Potter for Sealcat.  
> Dear sealcat, you wanted some romance with friends to lovers, which is what I've tried to give you here along with different jobs. I don't know if Harry's job is completely different, but he's not an Auror, Quidditch Player or teacher. Snape also has a secret sideline too. I have written cross-dressing before, but it didn't seem to fit with this storyline, so I hope you're not too disappointed that I couldn't fit it in. I hope you like your gift. Beta'd by WP, thanks so much!

****

Without You, I'm Nothing 

The radio turned itself on two hours before Harry's alarm was due to go off. He emerged from the covers and fumbled for the off switch, but it didn't work. It never did when it was a Ministry broadcast. The Minister would have his say, no matter that people didn't want to listen. Harry ran his hands through his hair and wondered what new policy Fudge wanted to implement this time. It still amazed Harry how stupid some people were to re-elect Fudge at all. Had they forgotten the man's incompetence so soon?

 

There was a crackle of static on the wizarding wireless before Fudge coughed into a microphone.

 

"Good morning wizarding citizens of Great Britain. There has been a lot of talk in the media recently about individual rights and freedoms. The fact is that it is not rights and freedoms we should be concerned about, but responsibilities. With our population decimated during the war and an ever dwindling birth rate, it is clear that we all have a responsibility to reproduce." Fudge coughed again and rustled some pages.

 

"In view of this fact, we have made some new laws to encourage this. Male-male marriages and bondings are now illegal unless one partner is a bearer, under the law they will be considered female as they can get pregnant. Female-female partnerships are too banned unless both women agree to be artificially inseminated from donors the Ministry approves. All those who have already undertaken a same-sex marriage and bonding are considered criminals and it is your civic duty to report any suspect activities."

 

Harry glared at the radio, as if Fudge could feel the force of his hatred through the box of wood and magic. What a barbaric law! What century did Fudge think they lived in? After Voldemort's intolerance of anyone who wasn't pure, what Fudge and the Ministry was doing was just as bad. Illegal to be with the person you loved, what sort of system was that? Was this what they'd fought for? Died for? For Fudge and his minions to implement such idiocy?

 

"In view of this a new department within the Ministry has opened up. Dolores Umbridge now holds the post of Minster of Marriage and Population Control. A marriage lottery has been set up and the first lucky few will receive their marriage options today, five hundred people to begin with."

 

Harry couldn't listen to anything more. He lifted the radio and smashed it against his bedroom wall, but Fudge's voice still magically rang out. Harry cast a Muffliato charm so he wouldn't have to hear it. Fudge wasn't going to say anything good. Harry stroked his fingers over his right hand and the scar that still hadn't quite healed. _I must not tell lies_. It was going to be a long day.

 

***

When Harry arrived for work that morning, he found Scrivenshafts locked and in darkness. There was a queue of customers already waiting and getting more irate by the minute. Normally Mr. Scrivenshafts opened early when the new Lovelorn novels were due, but today that hadn't happened.

 

"What's the hold-up?" demanded one woman who was as wide as she was tall and reminded Harry uncomfortably of a female version of Dudley. Her robes were stretched taut across her ample middle and she was wearing a witch's hat, but the point had drooped behind her.

 

"I don't know," Harry replied as patiently as he could. "Mr. Scrivenshafts must be ill."

"Then you should have been here on time to open instead!" the woman snapped at him. Harry bit his tongue to prevent blurting out that he was actually half an hour early, his shift hadn't started yet. He ignored the shouted protests as he made his way around the back and the door to Mr. Scrivenshafts' living quarters. Mr. Scrivenshafts had lived above the shop for years and was in no hurry to move out.

 

Harry had started the Auror training program straight out of school as that was what seemed expected of him after he'd defeated Voldemort. Quidditch still held its appeal but Harry knew that to become a professional Quidditch player would have made him a sitting duck target. A lot of Death Eaters had been released from Azkaban after serving less than two years and Harry knew they would just love to get hold of him. Being an Auror was risky too, but at least Harry would be trained how best to protect himself if the worst happened. At least, that was the theory. In reality, the Auror training program was little better than Umbridge's attempt to teach them Defence Against the Dark Arts in fifth year. Their time was spent in a classroom learning spells from books but at no time were they allowed to practice anything that might actually come in useful if faced with Death Eaters or their supporters.

 

Harry had left disillusioned and restless, unsure what he wanted to do until he saw Mr. Scrivenshafts' advert for someone to assist him in the Hogsmeade bookshop.

 

Harry had never been as much of a bookworm as Hermione, but the truth was he wanted to do something that was unexpected for a change. Who would have considered that Harry Potter would ever find fulfilment working in a shop? Harry didn't need the money, with the money his parents left him and the legacies from Sirius, Harry wouldn't need to work a day in his life if he didn't want to. He wanted to, though, he'd be bored stiff if he didn't have a job to go to every day. His weeks were much the same: Monday to Saturday working at Scrivenshafts and every Saturday evening he had dinner with Severus in the Three Broomsticks.

 

They'd become friends once Harry had left school and Harry enjoyed their weekly dinner much more than he thought he should. It had sneaked up on him gradually that he wanted to be more than friends but was nervous of damaging their friendship so he decided to leave well enough alone. Harry sighed as he pulled out Mr. Scrivenshafts spare key. He shouldn't be thinking of his love life or lack thereof while his employer might be lying ill or dead on the floor.

 

"Mr. Scrivenshafts?" Harry called as he entered the hallway. A set of stairs led up to the living quarters and Harry climbed up them, his heart leaping into his throat as he did so. Mr. Scrivenshafts wasn't young and anything could have happened to him living here on his own.

 

"Harry." The voice was feeble and strained. Harry ran up the last few stairs two at a time and ran to the open bedroom door. Mr. Scrivenshafts was lying by the side of his bed, his body contorted into weird angles. 

Harry rushed over and knelt down beside him. "It's all right. I'll call Madam Pomfrey. What happened?"

"I thought I heard burglars in the night. I tried to get out of bed but I fell and I couldn't move to get back to bed."

Mr. Scrivenshafts was shivering and his face was pale. Harry took a quilt from the bed and settled it on him, being careful not to move any part of his body. Broken bones could be a real possibility and Harry didn't want to make it worse. "Will you be okay for a few more minutes while I Firecall Madam Pomfrey?"

Mr. Scrivenshafts reached out a gnarled hand and grabbed Harry's wrist. "Thank you, Harry. You're a good boy."

There was no fireplace in the bedroom, so Harry made his way to the small kitchen and lit the fire. It took a while, the kindling was damp and he had to use magic to get the fire to flare. Harry grabbed the jar of Floo powder from the mantle and added a pinch to the flames, making the fire burn emerald. "Hogwarts Infirmary!" Harry called out.

 

Madam Pomfrey's head appeared in the fire almost immediately. "Harry! What is it?"

"It's Mr. Scrivenshafts. He's fallen and I think he might have broken something. He looks very pale too."

 

"Right, Harry. I'll be there as soon as I can, just let me get my medical bag. I'll Apparate down in a minute or two."

"Thank you," said Harry, knowing that Mr. Scrivenshafts fireplace was too small to Floo to. Madam Pomfrey ended the call and the fire turned orange once more. Harry added some more Floo powder and put in a call to Hermione. He knew he wouldn't be able to manage the hordes of shoppers on his own and it wasn't an option to close the shop. Scrivenshafts hadn't been closed in eighty years and Harry wasn't about to disappoint the owner today.

 

***

By lunchtime Hermione had all the customers bullied into forming tidy lines for the cash desk and Harry felt as if he'd been run ragged. It was the second week of November and already the Christmas rush had started. Nearly everyone wanted to buy the new Lovelorn books and he just hoped they'd ordered enough stock from the publisher this time. They'd doubled their order since the last release, almost six months ago and the impetus didn't seem to be slowing down at all. The books were popular and Scrivenshafts was the only shop contracted to sell them, the author wanted it that way.

 

No one knew who the anonymous Lovelorn was, but their books were almost walking out the door by themselves. After the Ministry's broadcast this morning, Harry wondered how long they would be able to continue selling them, for all the Lovelorn books were erotic romances between two men. If same-sex marriages and bondings were now illegal, how soon until even reading about them or buying books about them were considered illegal too?

 

There wasn't even an option to close for lunch today, there were too many shoppers for that so Ron, Harry and Hermione each took turns grabbing a drink and a sandwich before venturing once more into the fray. Harry was rushing to and fro from the stockroom and the shop floor to assist each customer, for they'd already sold all the Lovelorn books from the shelves and he had to start opening the spare crates. The customers had come from all over the world to get the books, for nowhere else in the world sold them and the shop had the feel of an international conference today.

 

As dusk fell, it started snowing and a white dove bearing a pink envelope flew in through the open doorway. Everyone stared at it, knowing at once the only thing it could be. This must be the first of those marriage lotteries and Harry wondered whose life the Ministry had decided to ruin today. The dove went straight for Harry and waited on the cash desk until Harry removed the envelope from its beak. It didn't wait for a treat. As soon as Harry had removed his envelope, another one magically appeared in its beak and it flew off to some other unfortunate. Harry's hand clenched so hard around the letter that his knuckles were white. How dare they! How fucking dare they decide who should get married and who couldn't!

 

"Can you two hold the fort?" Harry asked. He wanted to read the bloody thing in private and not have half the witches of Europe looking over his shoulder, for the customers were showing an inordinate interest in his correspondence.

"Of course," said Hermione. "We'll be fine, Harry. You go on."

Harry thanked her and went to the stockroom. He sat down on the top step of the stepladder and ripped the missive open, feeling so angry he could spit nails.

 

_Congratulations, Miss Potter!_

Harry bristled at the form of address, knowing instinctively what was coming next.

_As a Bearer it is your civic duty to marry and have children to help bolster our wizarding population. Failure to comply with this directive within the next month will mean that all your assets will be forfeit and will become property of the Ministry of Magic. All properties, monies, stocks, shares, interests in businesses, all goods (including furniture and other chattels) are considered assets under this agreement. Failure to comply with this directive will also mean you are stripped of your wand and your wizardry and will be rendered anathema to all wizarding society. You may not vote, get a job or other financial benefit from any wizard or from the Ministry itself until you comply with the marriage laws._

_As you are of mixed blood parentage, you may only marry a Pureblood and the following candidates have been pre-approved. If you choose one of these, you do not need to get further approval from the Ministry. Anyone not on this list, you need to get Ministry approval before you will be given a marriage licence._

_Pre-approved candidates:_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Theodore Nott_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Congratulations again Miss Potter and all the best wishes for your happy day!_

_Signed,_

_Dolores Umbridge,_

_Minister for Marriage and Population Control._

Harry ripped the letter to shreds as soon as he'd finished reading it. It magically mended itself again and the disembodied voice of Dolores Umbridge rang out through the store room. _One hundred galleons have been removed from your Gringotts account for misuse of Ministry property. Each subsequent misuse will incur a thousand galleon fine. Have a good day!  
_

That bitch! How did she know he was a Bearer? There was only one other person in the world who knew that fact and Harry didn't think Madam Pomfrey would have told the Ministry anything about it. He had to be sure, though. Feeling a bit guilty that he'd be leaving Ron and Hermione longer than he'd anticipated, nevertheless Harry made his way upstairs where Madam Pomfrey was tending Mr. Scrivenshafts.

Harry knocked on the bedroom door as softly as he could and pushed it open. Mr. Scrivenshafts was asleep and Madam Pomfrey was reading through some charts on a chair beside him. She smiled when she saw Harry and Harry could hardly believe that he had to ask her this question. Poppy Pomfrey had kept all his secrets at Hogwarts and he hoped that she'd continued to do so.

"How is he?" Harry whispered.

"Much better. His hip and leg were broken but I've dosed him with Skelegro and put him in a healing sleep. He'll feel much better once he wakes but I'd just like to stay with him for a while just in case, if that's okay?"

"Oh, yes, that's fine," said Harry. Madam Pomfrey hardly needed his permission to stay with a patient, did she?

"Um, Madam Pomfrey, I hate to ask this, but I need to know. Did you tell anyone at the Ministry that I was a Bearer?"

"No. All my patient files are confidential, Harry. I would never betray a trust like that."

Harry felt about an inch tall that he'd mistrusted her in the first place. "I'm sorry, I should never have asked you."

"It's fine, Harry. You were right, you did need to know. But the question remains, if I didn't tell them, then how did they find out?"

***

Harry turned the 'closed' sign over on the door as the last of the customers filed out of the shop. As anticipated, they'd sold out of all of the new Lovelorn novels, except for the one that Harry had set aside for Hermione, as he knew she was a fan of them. Ron lifted the book from the counter and wrinkled his nose. "I don't get it," he said to no one in particular. "Why would women want to read books like this?"

 

Hermione snatched the book out of his hand. "What? Just because we're women you don't think we appreciate a good sex scene?"

 

"But it's sex between two men!" Ron protested.

 

"So? Two hot men together, what's not to like?"

 

Ron made a gagging noise and tried to disguise it as a cough, but Hermione knew her husband too well. "Don't be so childish, Ron. It's no different than your issues of Playwizard that have pictures of two women together in them. And I must say, the books I read do at least have some semblance of plot."

 

Ron's face turned red. "How - how did you know I read Playwizard?"

 

"I think you're confusing the word 'read' there, Ronald. Isn't it more like 'get off' at looking at pictures of naked women?" Hermione turned to Harry. "And speaking of hot men, how are things going with Severus?"

"Slowly." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think he's interested in anything more than friendship and there's nothing we can do about it now anyway. Not with my name coming up on the marriage lottery. I have to marry a Pureblood or lose everything I own, including my wand."

"That's insane! And anyway, aren't you a Pureblood yourself, Harry?" asked Ron.

"Not according to the Ministry's definition. Both sets of grandparents have to have been witches and wizards. It's only my parents who were magical. You two were lucky you got married before this stupid law came into force."

 

"It is a stupid law," Hermione agreed. "I can't see how they can pass laws like that without the full support of the Wizengamot. Aren't they supposed to vote on things like this?"

"It wouldn't matter," said Ron. "Fudge has filled the Wizengamot with his cronies and they'll back whatever he wants."

"I can hardly believe it," Hermione said, sounding close to tears. "After all we've done, after all we've been through to help them and now people can't even get married to who they wish. It's barbaric! It's like something out of the Middle Ages!"

 

"Well, the wizarding world isn't exactly known for being modern, is it?" Harry asked bitterly. "At least your marriage won't be dissolved, Ron's a Pureblood and you're a woman, so you're both safe. Others won't be."

 

As if the words had conjured is, a silvery lynx materialised in front of Ron. Ron nodded as he heard the message. "That was Shacklebolt, I have to go. Ginny and Luna have been arrested. Some well-meaning citizen turned them in."

 

"Oh, God! That's awful! You'd better go," said Hermione.

 

"I don't know what time I'll be home," Ron said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 

"I'll be staying here with Mr. Scrivenshafts," said Hermione. "Madam Pomfrey needs to get back to Hogwarts."

 

"There's no need," said Harry. "I was going to stay with him tonight."

 

"No you're not. You're going to go home and take Severus with you. The two of you won't get anywhere if you keep meeting somewhere public like the Three Broomsticks. You need privacy to discuss things."

 

The doorbell jangled as Ron left the shop and left them to it, waving as he ventured into the snowy night. "Discuss what things?"

 

"Harry, how can both of you be so dense and so smart at the same time? You know Severus feels more for you than just friendship. How many other people do you know that Severus has dinner with every week? Does he take every friend out to dinner?"

"Er, no, I don't think so. There's only me. So why hasn't he said anything?"

"Maybe he was waiting for you to make the first move?" Hermione suggested.

"That can't be it. This is Severus Snape we're talking about. If he wanted something, he'd just go for it."

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "All right, let's put this another way. Why haven't you made the first move yet?"

"Because I'm afraid that I've got it all wrong and he'll reject me and it will ruin our friendship."

"Exactly. Don't you think he's feeling the same insecurities as you?"

Harry had never thought of Severus having any insecurities at all; he'd always seemed so strong in Harry's mind. But Harry didn't know how the man would react if he was in love. Would he rather just continue as friends and just not risk the rejection by trying something else? Could they go on for another twenty years just pretending that there was nothing else between them? The future stretched ahead, alone and loveless and Harry knew he couldn't do it, marriage lottery or no marriage lottery. They would find a way around that stupid law. Harry wasn't about to marry someone he didn't love and when he'd thought of marriage and the truth was, he had thought about it a lot, there was only one person he envisioned standing beside him. Severus Snape. There was no one else who understood him so well, who knew all his secrets as if he'd lived them himself.

 

"I'll just go and see Mr. Scrivenshafts before I lock up for the night. Thanks for helping out today, Hermione. I really appreciate it."

"You just keep paying me in Lovelorn books and I'm all yours." Hermione grinned at him as she fetched her cloak before heading towards the back room. "I hope Ginny and Luna are okay. I can't believe someone reported them! They aren't doing anyone any harm!"

"I know, it's terrible. Let me know as soon as you hear anything, won't you?"

 

"I will. But for tonight you should focus on Severus. See if the two of you can make a go of it."

"That'll be difficult with that stupid law," Harry said bitterly.

"Things will work out, you'll see."

 

Harry wanted to believe her, but he'd been through too much to accept that things were ever that simple.

 

Mr. Scrivenshafts was propped up in bed, reading a magazine when Harry went into his room. He was looking much better. "How are you feeling, sir?"

"Much better, Harry. Madam Pomfrey fixed me right up. Knows what she's about, that woman. Come in, lad, don't hover by the doorway. I've a proposition for you, if you're game."

 

"Oh?" Harry ventured further into the room and sat down on the chair by the bed once Mr. Scrivenshafts had waved him into it.

 

"A fall like that, it scared me a bit, Harry, I don't mind telling you. I'm too old to be here on my own. My godson lives in Australia and has been on at me the past few years to come out and live with him and his family. The warm weather would be good for these old bones too. I'll miss the shop, but let's face it, you've been running it really for the past few years, I'm just the helper. How would you feel about owning your own bookshop, lad?"

 

"Mr. Scrivenshafts, that is unexpected. I'd have to think about it, but I'd certainly be interested in buying it from you if that's what you want to do."

 

"Buy it? Pish! What would I do with the money? I've not long to go, Harry. I've plenty set aside for my old age and to leave my godson, I don't need any more. He's not interested in running a shop either, he has his own business in Australia. No, keep the money, I was going to leave you the shop in my will anyway. I just want to know it will be looked after and I know you'll do a good job. Use the money for something useful."

"Like what, sir?"

"Like fighting this stupid marriage law for a start! Can you believe the nerve of those people? If that law had been around I would never have spent fifty happy years with my Stephen." Mr. Scrivenshafts nodded towards the silver framed photograph on his bedside cabinet. "Neither of us were a Bearer so if he wasn't dead already, the shock of dissolving our bonding would have done it. Promise me you'll do something about it, Harry."

Harry looked from the smiling face of the man in the photograph to the pinched face of the man in the bed. "I will. I promise."

***

Severus was seething by the time he reached the Three Broomsticks. Draco Malfoy's proud strutting around the castle getting to him like nothing else ever had. Harry was already standing by the door to the inn, his cloak shoulders white with snow. The fool hadn't even thought to cast a protection charm on his clothes. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw Severus, but Severus didn't let that fool him. He'd had the truth from the horse's mouth already as it were.

 

"Severus! I was hoping to catch you before we went in. I think we should go back to my cottage. We need to talk privately."

"Indeed we do, Mr. Potter. Indeed we do."

If Severus noticed Harry's flinch at being called Mr. Potter, he ignored it and followed the young man back to his Hogsmeade home. Severus had never been invited to Harry's home before and after tonight he probably wouldn't ever be there again.

 

Harry's cottage was on the very edge of the village, the last one in a row of five. It had a thatched roof, windows latticed with lead, whitewashed walls with black timber beams. The garden was frosted with a light dusting of snow and it seemed the archetypal fairy tale cottage from many a tale. Severus wondered if he stepped over the threshold would he ever return to the normal world again?

Harry opened the front door with an ornate black key and whispered words to appease the wards. He stood aside and waved Severus inside. The front door led straight into the living room and beyond an open doorway Severus could see a sliver of kitchen and stairs leading to the upper floors.

Harry followed him in, closing the front door and removing his cloak to drape it over the back of a red velvet sofa. The floor was bare boards but there was no rug to take the edge of the chill off and the rest of the room was just as sparse. There were no pictures on the walls, no personal knick-knacks on the mantel, just the sofa and a small side table. It was as if Harry didn't live here, was just using it as somewhere to sleep. Books were five deep on the table and Severus' eyebrows rose when he saw the titles. It shouldn't have surprised him that as a bookseller Harry would have books in his home, but it did surprise him that Harry had _these_ particular books.

 

"I didn't know you liked gay porn, Harry," Severus asked, trying and failing not to smirk.

 

"It's not porn, it's erotica," Harry said, blushing.

"And there is a difference?"

 

Harry nodded. "There's a Muggle saying, _erotica is using a feather, porn is using the whole chicken_."

Severus chuckled at that. "Indeed, I had never heard that before." 

 

"Would you like something to eat? We could order takeaway," Harry suggested, running his hands through his hair as though he was avoiding the issue. All of the issues.

"I'm not hungry at the moment," Severus said. "I just need to know one thing Mr. Potter and then I will be out of your way for good."

 

"Out of my way? What are you talking about?"

 

"Don't try to be coy. I will not be made a fool of! Don't even try to deny it! I heard it from Draco Malfoy at Hogwarts himself this afternoon."

 

Harry's face, already pale, turned the colour of curdled milk. "What did you hear from Draco Malfoy?"

 

"That you and he are to be married within the month. I thought we were…" Severus paused, wanting to blurt out so much more, but what was the point now? He'd had enough humiliation to last him a lifetime. "I thought we were friends," he settled on saying instead. "But not once did you tell me that you were involved romantically with Draco Malfoy."

 

"That's because I'm not!" Harry protested vehemently. "I wouldn't go anywhere near Draco Malfoy with a ten foot pole! Do you really think I could marry the son of the man who tortured my friends and me for months?"

 

Well, Severus had considered that at the time when Malfoy had given him the news, but Malfoy had seemed so full of himself, so certain. "He was lying?"

 

"Of course he was lying! You heard the Ministry broadcast this morning, I take it?"

 

Severus nodded, it was impossible to miss a Ministry broadcast, no matter how much you might want to.

 

"Somehow the Ministry found out that I'm a Bearer and my name has come up on the marriage lottery. They are demanding that I marry a Pureblood within the month or they will take everything from me. My property, my money, my livelihood, my wand."

 

"That's preposterous!" Severus spluttered. "They have no right to inflict such demands on you."

 

"They're the government, how do we stop them?" Harry asked bitterly. "They have pre-approved three candidates, one of whom is Draco Malfoy. I'm guessing he thought it was all a done deal, but it isn't."

 

"I take it you don't intend to marry Draco Malfoy or any of the others then?"

 

"No, I don't want to marry any of them." Harry paced up and down in front of the fireplace, as if he couldn't bear to be still.

 

"Then don't, marry me instead." Severus didn't know those were the words he was going to say until they'd come out of his mouth, but he didn't want to take them back.

 

Harry turned around, gaping in surprise. "Severus, thank you, but I can't ask you to do that for me."

 

"You didn't ask. I offered."

 

"Still, it wouldn't be fair on you. What happens if you meet someone and fall in love? You'll be stuck with me for life. You know the Ministry doesn't grant divorces or annulments lightly. You shouldn't have to -mmph!"

 

Severus cut Harry's words off the only way he knew how - by kissing the brat senseless. He waited for Harry to pull away, to demand to know what the hell was going on, but Harry wasn't pulling away. Instead, Harry's arms wrapped around Severus' neck and dear Merlin, was that a moan? Harry was moaning into the kiss, his body arching hard against Severus'. It was bliss to have what he'd been dreaming of for years now, Harry Potter, finally in his arms, where he belonged. Severus mapped the seam of Harry's mouth, brushing his tongue lightly against Harry's lips. Harry moaned louder and opened his mouth wide, inviting the questing tongue inside.

 

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's back, pulling him closer as their tongues danced softly against one another. He could feel Harry's erection against his leg, so hard and firm already, just from a kiss. Severus left off kissing his mouth and lapped at Harry's neck, loving the mewling, desperate sounds Harry was making. Severus smiled to himself as he kissed Harry hard at the junction where neck met shoulder, pressing just a hint of teeth against Harry's skin. Harry bucked wildly in his arms, his breath a harsh rasp as he spilled himself in his trousers. Severus could feel it seeping through Harry's clothes onto his own. Merlin! Harry was so responsive!

 

Harry hid his head against Severus' shoulder. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

 

Severus caressed Harry's hair and the back of his neck. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Harry. I'm the one who pushed for more than a kiss."

"I do want more," Harry said softly. "With you."

Severus wanted nothing more than what Harry offered, but they couldn't, not yet. Not if what he suspected about Harry was true. "Harry, you're still a virgin, aren't you?"

Harry lifted his head from Severus' shoulder, blushing shell pink. "Um, yeah. Sorry."

Severus chuckled and held Harry tight against him. "That's another thing you don't need to apologise for. Harry, do you love me? Do you want to marry me?"

 

"Yes, Severus. I've been in love with you for so long. I just didn't know how to say it. I didn't want to ruin what we had if it was one-sided."

 

"My sentiments exactly, but thinking that you might be marrying Draco Malfoy, I couldn't bear someone else touching you. I've always thought of you as mine."

 

"I am, Severus. I am. So - um - do you want to go to bed now?"

 

"Harry, we can't. Not if you're a virgin."

 

"I don't understand."

 

"A wizard or witch's virginity is magical, Harry. As soon as you are no longer a virgin, the Ministry will know and as a result could use that as an excuse not to issue you with a marriage licence. Bearers and women are expected to remain virgins before they marry so that any children would be legitimate. It's an archaic law, but it is a law nonetheless. You also said you had to marry a Pureblood, I'm not that by any stretch of the imagination. How do we get around it? And how do we arrange a wedding at such short notice?"

Harry grinned up at him. "Don't worry about the arrangements, Severus. We have a secret weapon on that front."

 

"We do?"

 

"Yep. Molly Weasley."

 

"And what about the marriage laws? How do we get around those?"

 

"For that we need Hermione."

 

***

Harry cast a cleaning charm on both their clothes before he contacted Hermione through the Floo. He had been mortified that he'd come in his trousers like some inexperienced adolescent, but Severus didn't seem that upset. In fact, he seemed to quite like the idea that he'd made Harry lose control so easily. The fact that Harry was so inexperienced was probably a contributing factor, but Harry still felt he ought to have controlled his reactions better now that he was older. Being kissed so forcefully and having a hard body pressed against his own had been nothing like Harry's normal quick wank in the showers or before he fell asleep. Severus had awoken such raw _need_ in him that Harry was a little frightened of the intensity of it. He had no idea it could have ever have felt so primal.

Harry knelt down in front of the fireplace and threw some Floo powder on the fire. "Hermione Weasley," Harry called into the flames. It wasn't long before Hermione's face appeared in the fire. She was wearing a bathrobe and her hair was wrapped turban-like with a towel, Harry had obviously disturbed her just after a bath or shower and he felt a tendril of guilt circle his stomach.

 

"Harry! Is something wrong?" 

 

"Not wrong, exactly. We could just do with some advice, legal advice," Harry replied.

 

"What sort of legal advice?"

 

"On the marriage laws and how we can circumvent them."

 

"Right. Let me do some research. Give me a couple of hours or so and I'll come over. There has to be a way out of this, Harry. There just has to!"

 

"Thanks, Hermione. I knew we could count on you."

 

Hermione disappeared and the connection severed, the fire flaring orange now rather than green. "How about that takeaway now?" Harry asked as he shoved himself to his feet. "It'll be a while. Hermione tends to lose track of time once she's reading books."

 

"I'll pay," said Severus. "As I recall it was my turn to pay for our usual meal at the Three Broomsticks tonight."

 

"Fair enough. So what do you fancy? Indian, pizza, Chinese, fish and chips?"

 

"How are you going to order Muggle takeaway?" Severus asked, sounding curious now.

"The food's Muggle, but the ordering system isn't. The Patel sisters and Dean Thomas have opened a restaurant in Diagon Alley. You just order through the Floo and they'll deliver whatever you want. Indian is their speciality, but they do other food too."

 

"I haven't had curry for some time, shall it be Indian tonight, then?"

 

Harry nodded and went to the kitchen to hunt out the menu.

 

***

Three hours later Harry's small kitchen was free from the remnants of their meal and was strewn with law books. Hermione was still studying wizarding law, but even though she wasn't fully qualified yet, Harry knew she was their best bet. He didn't know any wizarding lawyers who weren't also in Fudge's back pocket. At least with a friend he knew she would have their best interests at heart. Hermione hadn't seemed at all surprised when she heard that Harry and Severus wanted to marry and Harry wanted to kick himself. Both of them had wasted years thinking the other was just interested in friendship and he didn't want to waste any more time.

Hermione pushed a strand of hair behind her ears. "Well, your best bet would be to get married in one of the European Wizarding Federation states. According to the law, Britain has to acknowledge any marriage made in those countries and that includes same-sex partnerships if those are legal there. You would have to get married in that country and also - um - consummate the marriage there for it to be considered legally binding."

 

"And what choice do we have there, Mrs. Weasley?"

 

"Please, call me Hermione. I keep expecting to see Molly when you say that."

"

"Very well, Hermione, if you would call me Severus."

 

"Okay, Severus. You have quite a few choices as it happens. Same-sex wizarding marriages are allowed in Ireland, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Spain, Portugal and Belgium to name a few. The marriage would be even more legally binding if either of you have relatives or ancestors in one of those countries. Harry?"

 

"I don't know, Hermione. I only know about the Dursleys and they are definitely British. How about you, Severus?"

"My great-grandmother on the Prince side was from County Cavan, my mother was named after her. Getting married in Ireland would be a way to honour them, since they are no longer with us."

 

There was silence then, Harry heard the loss in Severus' voice and he wondered how Eileen Snape had died but was mindful of asking, as he didn't want to upset Severus.

 

"Would the Irish Ministry allow us a marriage licence on such short notice?"

"They would, Severus. Harry is the Boy Who Lived. There were lots of Irish wizards and witches who fought on our side during the war. They knew Voldemort would not be content to rule only Britain if he'd been victorious. They owe Harry a lot and they know it. Getting a marriage licence won't be a problem."

 

***

The next few weeks flew by in a flurry of organisation. Every night saw Harry and Severus sequestered with Molly Weasley to go over all the arrangements and their choices from everything from the colour of flowers and decoration to their choice of venue, from who to invite to what to put on the invitations, not to mention choosing robes and rings and everything else that needed to be done. Harry and Severus would have preferred something small and intimate with their close friends, but that wasn't good enough for Molly and neither it seemed for Hermione. "The more people you have at your bonding, the more witnesses to its legality you have. The British Ministry can't very well turn around and say it wasn't legal if you have three hundred people who can vouch that they saw you exchange legal vows in Ireland."

 

Sometimes Harry felt as if they were on a runaway train with no way to stop it. Severus hadn't said much, he agreed to all of Harry's and Molly's suggestions for colour schemes and the like. There was only one thing Severus was adamant on and that was the venue. He wanted somewhere in Co. Cavan, where his family was originally from and it took a while, but Molly had tracked down a castle that doubled as a hotel and even better, it was both Muggle and wizard. Molly had booked out the entire castle so only the guests would have the run of the place and no reporters were allowed within two miles of the grounds.

 

But at long last the preparations were in place and it was time for their bonding, to take place at the midwinter solstice. The ceremony itself was to take place at Newgrange at sunrise with the reception being held in nearby Cabra Castle. Harry thought it a bit strange to have a bonding ceremony at a tomb, but once he was there he could feel the magic surrounding him and knew Severus could hardly have picked a better place.

 

There were over three hundred guests, most of whom Harry didn't know, wrapped up in cloaks and shivering under the winter sunlight. No magic except for the bonding and blessings to be bestowed on the betrothed couple were allowed at wizarding weddings so no one could cast warming charms. Harry and Severus were both wearing a pale blue tunic and leggings with a darker blue robe over those and on top of that a navy blue cloak with a fur collar but still Harry shivered as they waited for the sun to penetrate the passage leading to the inner chamber of Newgrange. Severus, Harry and the celebrant were standing by the entrance. Behind them stood Hermione, Luna and Ginny on Harry's side and on Severus' side stood Ron, Neville and Remus. Behind them, the rest of the guests were arranged in a semi-circle and waiting in silence until the sun struck the stone.

 

Once it had, the celebrant smiled at them and held up his arms.

 

An altar had been set up in front of the stone guarding the entrance to the passageway. On top of it stood a plate of bread, a censer, three candles, one of them unlit and a crystal goblet filled with water.

 

"Welcome gathered friends to the bonding of Severus Tobias Snape and Harry James Potter on this most auspicious day. Let anyone who objects to this match speak now or be forever silent."

 

Harry waited with bated breath for some minion of the Ministry to suddenly turn up like the proverbial bad penny, but there were no objections.

The celebrant turned to Harry and Severus and continued. "Spirits of the Earth, of Flame, of Water and Air we beseech thee to bless the sacred rite of marriage between Harry and Severus. In the name of the ancestors whose traditions we honour, in the name of those who gave us life, may we all unite in love for Harry and Severus." The celebrant paused, took a deep breath and began again. "Marriage is a sacred rite, not to be entered into lightly, but to be taken with forethought and concern. Who comes today to ask for blessings on their union?"

 

Severus stepped forward and bowed his head. "I do."

 

Harry stepped forward and bowed his head. "I do."

 

"Do you, Severus come to this place of your own free will, free from coercion and threat?"

 

"I do."

"Do you, Harry, come to this place of your own free will, free from coercion and threat?"

 

"I do."

 

"Will your love survive the fires of change?"

 

"It will," Harry and Severus said together.

"Will your love survive the ebb and flow of feeling?"

 

"It will."

 

"Will your love survive the times of stillness and restriction?"

 

"It will."

 

"Will your love survive the clear light of day?"

 

"It will."

 

"Will you be faithful to one another?"

 

"We will."

 

"Harry and Severus, all things in nature are circular. Night becomes day, the moon waxes and wanes, the sun rises and sets eternally. The seasons change, the tides ebb and flow. Now it is time for you to exchange rings as a symbol of these great mysteries."

 

Hermione handed a plain gold band to Harry, while Ron did the same for Severus. Severus placed the ring on Harry's finger. "Wear this ring as a symbol of the vows we have exchanged today. With this ring I pledge, my love, my strength and my fidelity. Where you go I will follow and I honour you above all others."

 

Harry felt tears threaten at the back of his throat and blinked rapidly to try and dispel them. He slid the ring onto Severus' finger, his heart fit to bursting in his chest. He loved this man so much it was almost painful. "Wear this ring as a symbol of the vows we have exchanged today. With this ring I pledge, my love, my strength and my fidelity. Where you go I will follow and I honour you above all others."

 

Once Harry and Severus had exchanged rings, the celebrant turned to the altar and lifted up the platter of bread. He crumbled the bread in his fingers, scattering it over both of them and then the ground. "Spirits of the Earth, bless this union with health and fertility." Next he lifted up the goblet of water, dipped his fingers in it before sprinkling it over Harry and Severus. "Spirits of the Water bless this union with wisdom and forbearance." The censer was next, the celebrant waved it around so that Harry and Severus were wreathed in smoke. "Spirits of the Air bless this union with faithfulness and compassion." 

The celebrant then lifted each of the single candles and handed one each to Harry and Severus. "Spirits of the Flame bless this union with passion and strength. Harry and Severus, light the single candle to show that you two have now become one."

 

Severus and Harry walked the few steps to the altar and lit the single, fat beeswax candle sitting upon it. Once that was done they each blew out their own candle.

"Friends and family, Harry and Severus have been bonded according to our laws and customs. Blessed be!"

 

"Blessed be!" Hundreds of voices cried out in refrain and Harry felt a bit lightheaded.

The celebrant turned and smiled at them. "Severus, Harry, you may kiss each other to firmly bind your vows to one another."

 

Severus grinned at Harry, then swept him up in his arms and dipped Harry back, kissing him fervently. Harry just hoped his robes and cloak were enough to hide his rapidly filling cock from the rest of the guests. Harry would have been quite happy to forget all about the reception and head up to their suite to consummate the marriage then and there, but that wasn't traditional. And if Harry knew one thing about the wizarding world, he knew it was traditional.

 

Severus stopped kissing him long enough to whisper to his lips, "Happy, my Harry?"

"Very," Harry replied, caressing Severus' cheek.

***

The grounds of Cabra Castle sparkled with frost as the wedding party and their guests made their way across the lawns to the steps leading to the function rooms. A red carpet had been rolled out on the steps, contrasting with the grey stone. Around the arch of the doorway twinkling lights glistened in the gloom of a midwinter day. If they couldn't get bonded at Hogwarts, and Harry knew they would never have been able to get married in Britain at all, this was the next best thing. The castle wasn't as big as Hogwarts, but it had mullioned windows and crenulated battlements that reminded Harry so much of his first home.

 

They paused at the top of the steps along with Molly and Arthur, the bridesmaids and the groomsmen for a set of photographs taken by Colin Creevey, but Harry knew Severus so well and knew he wanted this part of their wedding day over and done with. Severus had no love of the camera, for he didn't think he looked handsome enough. Harry would have to disagree with his new husband there. With his blue robes and his hair tied back with a blue velvet ribbon, Harry didn't think he'd ever seen anyone more handsome in his life. But mindful of Severus' sensibilities, Harry called a halt to the photos after only a few were taken. Colin looked disappointed, but Harry knew he'd done the right thing when Severus bent low to his ear and whispered, "Thank you."

Severus ushered Harry up the steps and into the reception hall. All the tables had crisp white linen table cloths with a gold underskirt. Chairs draped in white fabric had a gold organza bow at the back and the walls were draped in shimmering voile panels with Muggle fairy lights behind them. Golden candelabra were set at every table and there were sconces along the walls as well, giving everything a magical, muted glow. Fine bone china with gold trim and crystal goblets were set at every place and waiters and waitresses dressed in black and white robes were standing against the wall, as if waiting for starters orders. In one corner stood the wedding cake on its own table, four heart-shaped tiers covered in mint green icing and decorated with white flowers and hearts. Harry glanced over at Molly and smiled, she'd outdone herself this time. Instead of a knife to cut the cake, there was a sword sitting to one side of the cake and Harry's eyebrows rose. Maybe that was a magical tradition that he didn't know of.

 

Harry and Severus sat in two red velvet chairs, Molly beside Harry, Arthur beside Severus with the bridesmaids all arranged after Molly and the groomsmen after Arthur on the other side of the top table. The rest of the guests filled the other circular tables and the wedding meal got under way. Harry could barely concentrate on the food; he still hadn't forgotten the deep kiss or the way it had made him feel and he was no longer hungry for food. It was a different hunger that consumed him now and from Severus' sultry gaze, Harry guessed Severus was feeling the same way. He just wanted to be away to their suite now and let the guests carry on, but he knew they had a meal to get through, the cutting of the cake and the first dance. After that dance, Harry didn't care what was traditional, he was going to grab Severus and get them both out of here.

 

***

In the end, Harry didn't need to grab Severus. As soon as the waltz music finished after their first dance, Severus Apparated both of them back to their suite. They landed a few steps from the door and Severus wasted no time in pushing Harry up against it and kissing him senseless. Harry moaned and hooked his left leg around Severus' thigh, almost moulding them together. There was nothing tentative or unsure in this kiss; it was all teeth and tongues and Harry worried that he was going to make another mess of his trousers.

 

"What about the guests?" Harry panted harshly after Severus left off kissing his mouth and concentrated on kissing his neck and jaw line instead.

"Sod the guests," said Severus. "We've waited long enough already."

 

"How long?" Harry asked, truly curious now. 

Severus paused and looked deep into his eyes. "You'll think me monstrous."

"Hardly," replied Harry. "I love you, Severus. Nothing you can tell me will ever change that."

 

"I've - I've wanted you since your sixth year," Severus admitted at last.

Harry grinned at him and pulled his head down for another kiss. "Snap. I had such a crush on the Half-blood prince! But you're right, we've waited long enough. We're wearing too many clothes."

 

Harry fumbled with the laces at Severus' throat, trying to undo his tunic, but his hands were shaking so much it wasn't an easy task.

 

"Isn't there a spell for this?" Harry asked frustrated beyond all measure at being unable to undo a simple knot.

 

"There is," Severus replied in a voice like dark chocolate. "But there is value in anticipation too, don't you think?"

 

"I think we've had enough anticipation! I want you naked and I want it now!"

 

Severus chuckled against Harry's neck, the vibrations of the sound making Harry's erection twitch within his trousers. "As you insist. _Divestio_."

It took Harry's brain a few seconds to realise two things. One: Severus was now completely naked and two, Harry was still fully dressed. Severus smirked at him. "You didn't say _you_ wanted to be naked as well."

 

"I didn't think I'd need to be that specific!" Harry protested. His protests were cut off with firm lips against his own and he forgot all about his indignation in the onslaught of Severus' passionate kisses.

"Undressing you for the first time is something I want to savour," Severus said hoarsely once they'd finished kissing.

 

"Can't we shag like bunnies now and then do the savouring later?" Harry asked, only half-joking. "I don't think I'm going to last long if you start undressing me. I'm too wound up already."

"And why would that be, hmm?" Severus asked, licking Harry's neck and undoing the laces at Harry's tunic with much more ease than Harry had been able to manage.

"You know why. You told me that the binding magics would work better if neither of us had an orgasm until after the ceremony. Please, Severus! I don't want to make a mess of my trousers again. I want to come when you're inside me."

 

Severus sighed, as if he'd been entirely put upon. "Very well. _Divestio_."

Harry gasped when he was suddenly as naked as his husband. Severus' chest was a lot hairier than his own and it tickled a little when Severus pressed close against him. "On the bed. Now."

Harry didn't need a second invitation. He almost ran to the enormous canopied bed and lay down flat against the pillows. Severus prowled towards him, his eyes glittering in the candlelight, for the winter day was still quite dark. "Do you know what we're going to do, Harry?" Severus asked as he knelt on the bed, his legs either side of Harry's.

"In theory."

"You haven't done anything like this before? Fingers or toys, maybe?"

Harry shook his head. He only knew about this because he'd read about it in those Lovelorn novels. There had been no closed bedroom door scenes in there, everything was described in perfect detail.

"You're trembling."

 

"Just a bit nervous," Harry admitted. "I'm not scared."

 

"Good, I don't want you to be frightened of me or of what we do."

 

"I could never be frightened of you, Severus."

 

Severus bent down and kissed Harry soundly again, making Harry's toes curl on the sheets. Severus was a wonderful kisser. Harry had never been in this position before: naked, flat on his back being pressed into the mattress by a strong, male body on top of him. He gasped into Severus' mouth, loving the fact that he was almost helpless like this, but he didn't _feel_ helpless. His cock was hard and aching between his legs and he had to consciously stop himself from rutting up against all that hard flesh above him. It would be so easy, Harry felt about a hair's breadth from coming already and he didn't want to. Not yet. "Please!" Harry cried out between the breath-stealing kisses. "I can't wait any more!"

"You're so hot when you beg," said Severus, leaning down and clamping his mouth around Harry's left nipple. Harry's whole body bucked at the sensation; it was as if an electrical current was connecting his nipple directly to his cock and balls. Severus was glancing up at him, his eyes smouldering with lust. Harry shivered with the knowledge that he could make this normally stoic man wild with lust too, for it hadn't escaped Harry's attention that Severus' cock was as hard as Harry's own and Severus' hips just couldn't seem to stay still.

With his lips still around Harry's nipple, Severus whispered a wandless spell that had Harry's eyes widen in surprise and delight. The spell had cleaned him out but more than that, it had stretched and lubricated him back there and as he arched his hips, he felt his arse aching with need and it was a need he'd never felt before. He wondered if the spell was making him feel it, or was it just his own body wanting it.

 

Severus let his nipple go with a soft 'pop' and rummaged in the top drawer of the bedside cabinet. He lifted out a crystal-cut glass jar filled to the brim with a clear gel. Harry watched avidly as Severus' long fingers unscrewed the jar and the scent of apples wafted out. "Open your legs. Wider," Severus commanded and Harry was only too happy to comply. His feet were flat on the bed, his knees bent, exposing everything to his husband and he clamped down on the urge to close his legs and cover his groin with his hands. Now was not the time to be shy. He was feeling shy, but he was eager too for the pleasures that Severus could show him. After their few weeks of abstinence Harry was more than ready. He was primed for this. He was _ripe_.

"Yes," Harry moaned, his eyes fluttering closed, widening his legs even further to show Severus that there was no doubt in his mind about the next step in their love-making.

 

Severus swirled his fingers in the jar before pushing two of them inside Harry's loosened channel and moved them about as if searching for something. When he found it, Harry just about shot into orbit, the sensations so intense that he almost came there and then. "Oh, fuck!"

 

"Soon." Severus smirked down at him and continued to tease Harry with his fingers.

 

"Hurry! Oh, God, hurry!" Harry entreated, his hips bucking wildly. This slow slide of fingers inside him was torture. Maddening, blissful, ecstatic, exquisite torture. "Please!"

Severus must have taken pity on him then, for no sooner had Harry finished saying 'please' than Severus was withdrawing his fingers and swapping them for the thick length of his oiled cock. Harry wasn't sure what he was saying by now, but all of it amounted to much the same thing. _More_ and _please_ and _now_. Severus was making him almost mindless with pleasure.

 

There was pain when Severus first entered him, but not as much as he was expecting for his first time. He supposed the spells and oil had helped with that somewhat. Severus eased into him inch by torturous inch, his face screwed up so that it was difficult to tell whether he was feeling pleasure or pain. Harry arched up to meet him until Severus was fully sheathed inside him and Harry could feel the slap of Severus' bollocks on the skin of his arse. "You can move, Severus. I won't break. I can take it."

"You can and you will," Severus rasped harshly.

Harry wrapped his legs around Severus' waist and was about to wrap his arms around Severus' neck when Severus grabbed hold of them and pinned Harry's wrists to the mattress, kissing him desperately as he did so, their lower bodies thrusting against one another. Harry had never thought that feeling so helpless would ever have excited him, but it did and he mewled into Severus' mouth as the kiss went on and on.

 

Severus thrust in and out of him as if there was no tomorrow and there wasn't, not really. There was only _now_ and _here_ and _us_ as the two of them were locked in the ancient dance of love and the heat between them built into an inferno.

Both of them were covered in a fine sheen of sweat and the headboard rattled against the wall behind the bed. Harry dimly wondered in the people in the room next door could hear them and then realised that since it was only afternoon, no one else was probably in bed. He smiled at that, it seemed so decadent to be making love in the afternoon while people went about their normal business.

Every second or third thrust Severus managed to hit that magic spot again. _Prostate_ Harry's mind supplied but he preferred to think of it as magic for every time it happened, the feelings it engendered were nothing short of magical. Both of them were moving erratically, their hips bucking wildly as they drove ever closer to the peak. Precome dribbled from Harry's cock onto his abdomen and already he felt the tell-tale tingles and fullness in his balls that preceded his orgasm. He grabbed hold of his cock, loving the duality of being filled and being stroked at the same time. He wasn't going to take much longer and from the short, sharp thrusts Severus was making Harry guessed Severus was nearly there too.

 

"Yes!" Severus hissed, grabbing hold of Harry's hips hard enough to bruise. "Make yourself come. Come for me, Harry. Come for me! Ahhh!" There was a long drawn out moan as Severus spilled deep inside him and the sound of his husband falling over the edge drove Harry's climax from him in a wave of white hot heat. He pulsed between their bellies, his muscles clenching hard as he shot creamy ropes over both of them and his legs shook with the effort.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck!" Harry howled like a banshee as his arse clamped down on Severus' cock, as though to keep it there. Before either of them had quite finished coming, Severus pressed his lips hard against Harry's and kissed him like a drowning man gasping air.

 

"Are you all right?" Severus asked when they both came back up for air. "I got a bit carried away near the end. I wasn't too rough for you?"

 

"God, no! It was wonderful." Harry smiled up at his new husband in open wonder. "Now I know what Lovelorn was on about in all of his books!"

 

Much to Harry's surprise, Severus blushed and looked away. "Severus? Are you all right?"

 

"Yes. It's just there's something I haven't told you. I wanted to tell you before we got married, but the time never seemed right."

 

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything, Severus."

 

"Has it ever occurred to you why Lovelorn only allows his books sold at Scrivenshafts?"

 

"Authors are known to be quirky. I never really gave it much thought, to be honest. The sales were always good and we were just pleased we got the contract."

"The reason the Lovelorn books are only allowed to be sold there is because the author knew you were working there. You were the reason, Harry."

 

Harry sat up, resting his head on his elbow. "So you know the author? What's he like?"

 

"Harry, you're looking at the author. Lovelorn was my pseudonym for writing those erotic novels. I don't think it would go down too well at school if it was discovered I wrote that type of thing. I was thinking of retiring from teaching soon, anyway. I'm earning enough now from the novels to support myself."

 

Harry grinned at him. "You don't need to support yourself, Severus. We can support each other now. We've got a bookshop to run now too. And I hope Lovelorn will still consider sending us his next book?"

 

Severus smiled and then grimaced when he saw the mess covering both their bodies. "I suppose we ought to get cleaned up. There's a whirlpool bath in the bathroom big enough for two."

 

"Sounds great. There's just one problem. I don't think my legs can hold me up at the moment."

 

"Then I'll carry you." And despite Harry's squawks of indignation, Severus did just that.

 

***

Feeling languid and sated after their shared bath, which took longer than they'd anticipated and necessitated another round of cleaning, Harry stretched across Severus' body on the large bed and smiled up at his new husband.

"We're so lucky," Harry said softly. "We got to marry who we wanted. No one should be forced to marry who they don't want to or be forced to get pregnant if they don't want to. I'm not surprised Luna doesn't want to get pregnant again after what happened to her."

 

Severus stroked Harry's hair. "What did happen to Miss Lovegood, Harry? Only if you feel you want to tell me. I don't want to invade her privacy."

 

"Luna had been going out with Neville for about a year before we were captured that day. She was pregnant with Neville's child but she lost it due to the torture. Luna was so ill, Severus, we thought she might die and we had no idea how to help her. Ginny was the one who looked after her, who swore that she would never let anyone hurt her like that ever again. They fell in love, Neville was very understanding, but Luna has no desire to go through anything like that again. Yet this stupid law is forcing it on her. There must be something we can do! We can't let this go on. We have to fight them somehow!"

 

"You don't fight the government, Harry."

 

Harry sat up and looked at his husband, disappointed. "What? You spied for twenty years to get rid of _him_ but you won't even fight this stupid law?"

"That's not what I meant, Harry. You don't fight the government, you join it. Change the laws from within."

 

"What? Are you going to run for Minister of Magic?"

 

"Not me, no. You should, Harry. You're over twenty one now, of an age to run for office. I think you'd get a lot of votes. I think you'd win."

 

"Me? But I don't know anything about politics! I wouldn't know what to do."

 

"You'd do what was right, that's the main thing. You wouldn't be running because you wanted the kudos of being a politician, you'd do it because you wanted stupid laws changed. There are a lot of people who'd vote for you, Harry. You'll have the gay vote because you can change that marriage law, you'd have your schoolfellows vote for you, who weren't able to vote last time around and you'd have the sensible vote."

 

"Are people really that sensible, Severus? Look how Fudge got in last time!"

 

"I think people will be more sensible this time around. Think back to after the war, Harry. People were frightened, they were grieving, they took the path of familiarity. I think you would have been elected then, but you were still too young to stand for office. It's different now. You're old enough and people will have seen how terrible things still are under Fudge. They're ready for a change."

 

"Do you really think I'd have a chance, Severus?"

 

"I do, Harry. But it will be up to you. I'll support you, whatever you decide to do."

 

Harry leaned up and kissed him. "So, you think you'd like to be married to the Minister of Magic, eh?"

 

"Only if that Minister is you," Severus said, turning them over so that Harry was pinned beneath him once more. "Now, less talk, more action."

 

As Severus kissed the breath from him, Harry couldn't have agreed more.

 

**EPILOGUE**

_Two Years Later  
Special Edition of Ministry Watch on the Wizarding Wireless Network_

Good evening everyone - Lee Jordan here and a very warm welcome to this special edition of Ministry Watch direct from the Ministry itself. In a momentous vote the Wizengamot have voted with 87 per cent in favour of Minister Potter-Snape's Civil Liberties Act. It has been the first law to confer equal rights on all sentient magical beings including Vampires, Werewolves, Veela and House-Elves, not just human magical folk. There has been extensive opposition from deposed Minister for Population control who is against anything that could be seen to sully her concept of purity. But there has also been widespread support for the new Minister from all sections of society and the vote today has just proved that the Wizarding world is ready for a change. 

In another unusual move, the new Civil Liberties Act also contains a clause that it can never be revoked, no matter who comes into power. Once given, these rights are life-given for all Magical folk. The Minister could not be here tonight to hear the results of the vote in person as he is currently in St. Mungo's where the delivery of his first child is imminent. His deputy Minister, Hermione Granger-Weasley is acting in his stead while Minister Potter-Snape is out of action.

 

Oh, wait, news just in. Minister Potter-Snape and his husband have this past hour been delivered of a baby girl. The baby weighed seven pounds three ounces and both Minister and baby are doing fine. The proud parents have decided to call their daughter Eileen.

That's all for now folks, I hand you back over to Songtime with Celestina Warbeck.

THE END


End file.
